


Paperman

by oneofthreenerds



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Disney AU, Fluff, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Scott hadn't expected to run into the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen when he left for work, but here he was.And he couldn't be happier.[Based on the Disney Pixar short Paperman]





	Paperman

**Author's Note:**

> We watched Paperman as part of a lecture for my psych class last semester and I knew I needed a Scomiche version. So here it is.
> 
> If you haven't seen the original short film, I highly recommend it. It's on Netflix!

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Scott gasped for breath as he ran up the stairs to the train platform. He was so late; his boss was going to be so angry. He was definitely on his last chance, and as much as he hated the office, he really did need a job. 

Scott sighed in relief when he made it to the top. His train hadn’t arrived yet so he had a little time to catch his breath. 

Another train passed on the other side of platform, generating enough wind for Scott to grip the papers in his hand a little tighter.

As the train passed, something hit his arm. He looked down in confusion, seeing a piece of paper fluttering against him for a moment before it blew by him.

“Sorry!” A blur sped by as it ran after the escaped paper. The person turned around and Scott had to make an effort to keep his jaw from dropping.

He was gorgeous. 

“Hey, sorry about that.” The boy smiled at Scott.

“Don’t worry. It happens.” He laughed awkwardly, thrown off by the stunning smile.

Scott forced himself to relax, loosening the grip he had on his own stack of papers. That proved to be a mistake, as another train pulled into the stop behind them, sending the top sheet flying out of his hands and directly into the other boy’s face. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry.” Scott reached out, grabbing the page and pulling it back toward him. “I wasn’t expecting the train.”

“Well, as you just said, don’t worry. I just hit you with my paper, too.”

 

“Yeah, but I hit you in the face.”

“I’m fine, but I think I might have ruined your paper,” the boy said, a smile curling on his face.

“What?” Scott turned the paper around to look at it. A pink lipstick mark stained the page. “Oh. Oops. It’s-” As he looked back up, the boy was gone. Scott looked around frantically, eyes finally lighting on the boy getting on the train. He frowned slightly, watching the boy sit down.

The train pulled away. Scott watched as the boy turned around, catching Scott’s eyes, before smiling at him and winking. Scott smiled back involuntarily, still holding the piece of paper aloft. 

~

Scott ended up being late. He had made the right train, but the boy had been stuck on his mind and he had accidently made a wrong turn after he’d gotten _of_ f the train and ended up five blocks in the opposite direction.

By the time he made it to the office, his boss was in a huffy mood and immediately ordered him to get to work. 

He really wanted to. All his work was in a big stack on his desk and he really wanted to start chipping away at it, but something about the boy from earlier wouldn’t leave him alone. He just wanted to be able to see the boy again. 

As if he had wished it into being, when he glanced out the window, there the boy was. Scott glanced around quickly, making sure his boss wasn’t looking, and rushed to the window. 

The boy was sitting down for an interview or something in the building across the street. Scott had to get his attention. Somehow. 

He peeked at his boss’s office before turning back to the window, gesturing wildly in the hopes of being seen. Everyone else in the office looked at him strangely, but the one person he wanted to see wasn’t looking.

He glanced around frantically. There had to be a way he could get the boy to look over.

His eyes fell on the stack of papers on his desk.

He could- No. He’d definitely be fired for this. But did he really care? He considered it. No, not really. He really hated it in the office, and he could definitely find another job.

He reached for a sheet of paper, folded it carefully, and tossed it out the window.

~

Airplane after airplane failed. They hit the wall around the window or were blown away before they’d even had a chance to make it. 

Scott kept folding, kept trying, but eventually, his fingers hit the empty desk. He looked around in a panic. There was nothing left. There was no way his coworkers would let him use their paperwork. What was he supposed to do now?

He looked at the the last sheet; the sheet with the kiss mark. This was his last chance.

Scott folded the airplane with a precision he’d never dedicated to anything else in his life. Every move was slow and deliberate, carefully forming the best paper airplane to ever exist.

He moved back to the window, readying his hand and waiting for the wind to pass so he could get as clear of a shot as possible. 

Before he could make a move, though, a particularly strong gust of wind snatched the paper airplane out of his hand, sending it far over the building and out of sight.

Scott’s shoulders slumped and he dropped his head. He’d have to figure out something else.

As he tried to think of another idea, movement from both sides of his vision caught his attention. 

In front of him, the boy seemed was getting up to leave, shaking hands and going through all the proper movements the standard goodbye ritual required. To Scott’s right, his boss was crossing from his office to Scott’s desk, a severe frown on his face.

“Hoying! What the hell are you doing?” 

Scott looked between his boss and the window, watching the boy stand and make his way to the door.

As the door closed across the street, Scott made a split second decision. He sidestepped his boss, who had gotten to his desk, and ran out the door, leaving everything behind.

He couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. He hated that job more than he knew how to describe and this might be his last chance to ever see the boy again. 

Scott raced down the stairs, almost tripping when he took too many in one stride. He gripped onto the railing as he righted himself, launching down the stairs again as soon as he was stable. 

He was forced to stop outside the doors to his building, too many cars stopping him from racing directly across the street. 

As he waited for a gap in the cars, Scott watched as the door across the street opened, and the boy stepped out. The boy turned and walked away, never once looking over at Scott. 

“No. Nononono. Come back!”

Scott stumbled back against the wall behind him and slid down until he could wrap his arms around his knees. 

“No.”

He’d failed. 

Scott fought back tears, digging his nails into his arms. He’d definitely lost his job and he hadn’t even been able to catch the beautiful boy. He’d been so caught up in the moment that he hadn’t considered anything but the outcome he wanted. He pushed down the rising panic at the thought of bills and basic necessities. How was he going to pay for anything? 

His roommates would probably tolerate him not contributing for a little bit, but they’d definitely get tired of him mooching soon. 

“Fuck.”

What was he supposed to do now?

~

After a moment, and too many stares from passers-by, Scott forced himself to his feet, moving on autopilot to the train station. He might as well go home; he had no reason to stay in town. 

“You’re so dumb, Hoying. How could you let yourself get so out of hand. Fuck. What am I going to do now? Should I call Mom? I’m so fucking stupid,” Scott muttered to himself under his breath. 

Scott climbed up the stairs and made his way onto his train. He stared out the window without really seeing what was going by, and when the train stopped, he mechanically got off and headed for the stairs.

As soon as he stepped out of the car, though, he collided with another body.

“Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry.” Scott snapped out of his daze and scrambled to apologise.

“That’s the second time today. Do I have a magnet attached to me or something?”

Scott’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes jumped to the person in front of him. 

“Though to be fair, the first time it was a piece of paper, so I’m not sure that can be considered completely your fault.” The boy seemed to stop and consider. “Oh. Speaking of paper: I think this is yours.”

Scott’s eyes fell onto what the boy was holding out and his breath caught again. 

In the boy’s hands was the airplane, the one with the kiss mark.

“Where did you find this?” Scott asked shakily.

“It was lying on one of the seats in the train. I thought some kid had left it behind so I picked it up.” The boy smiled. “I guess someone did leave it behind.”

“No. I-” Scott swallowed. “I made this at work. And it blew out of my hands because my window was open.”

“Wow. That’s one hell of a coincidence, then.”

“Yeah.”

Silence stretched between them, and the boy seemed to wilt a little. “Well-”

“Hey. What’s your name?” Scott cut him off before he could continue.

“Oh. Sorry. It’s Mitch.”

“Hi, Mitch. I’m Scott.” Scott stuck the airplane in his pocket and reached out to shake Mitch’s hand.. “Would you come get coffee with me? My treat. We can even say it’s payback for running into you twice.”

“You only ran into me once.”

“Is that a no?” Scott crossed his fingers behind his back.

“Hm. Can we make it a date instead?”

Scott started. “Um.”

“I’m sorry. That was rude of me. I shouldn’t have assumed. I just thought-”

“I’d love to make it a date.”

The boy turned bright eyes on him. “Really?”

“Yeah. Of course. That sounds amazing. Where do you want to go?”

“Oh. Well, there’s a café right around the corner outside the station.”

“That sounds perfect.”

Mitch beamed at him, and turned toward the exit. Scott hurried to follow him, a wide smile overtaking his face. 

He hadn't expected to run into the most gorgeous boy he'd ever seen when he left for work, but here he was. 

And he couldn't be happier.


End file.
